


First comes front then comes winter

by Winter is coming (Lolabug7)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Evil Loki, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolabug7/pseuds/Winter%20is%20coming
Summary: Being the daughter of a billionaire can have its perks. But being the daughter of a billionaire that's also iron man has got it's problems, those problems usually being kidnappings or assassins. But as the years had gone by you always found your way home. This time, it takes a little longer.Anna Marie stark, is the beautiful daughter of Tony Stark. She has a pretty good life but that all goes down hill when Loki arrives.This is a remake of my first fic, which got quite a few hits so I'll leave the old one up but this one is more fluffy and sassy ;)





	1. loki

Anna Marie Stark, the daughter of the famous Tony Stark AKA iron man.   
She was six when she moved in with her father after her mother had died. Of course he was never around either, leaving her only real role model to be Pepper Potts.  
Anna was smart just like her father, always tinkering and begging for attention from her father. But tony rarely spoke to her leaving her to think that he didn't want her around, but this was not true. Tony loved her dearly and would do anything to keep her safe, but it never occurred to him that she would want his praise for her creations.   
By the time she was sixteen Tony began to get more and more busy, get more drunk, and much more distant leaving her alone in the beach house for his new tower in new york.

(Your POV) 

Sitting in the living room of the beach house your eyes glued to the screen of your laptop and hands typing furiously. Hacking into Jarvis and watching through the screen as your father welded the final piece of the towers power system before blasting out of the ocean and towards the tower. Level by level the lights flicking on shining 'Stark' down on the city. Smiling sadly you close the laptop and sigh. "Jarvis book me a flight to New York, I'm gonna surprise dad." Jumping up and running towards your room you go to your closet and haul your suitcases out and on to the bed packing. " miss.Stark I have booked your flight for noon today so you shall arrive at 5:30pm. Though I do suggest you remain here, I believe your father would prefer it."  
Scoffing you roll your eyes " of course he would but I practically haven't left the house since he became iron man." Zipping the bag you haul them to the garage and throw them in the back of the Audi. " New York here I come." 

Watching the people and streets pass by through the back of a cab you finally pulled up to stark tower. " here ya are lady, though I don't think even a gal like you could flirt your way in there." Scoffing you threw a fifty at him and quickly went for your bags. Taking a deep breath you look up at the tower " fucking hell" you let out rolling your bags into the building. Passing the desk you move towards the elevator when two big security guards come running over " ma'am you need to check in to the front desk for your appointment." The taller man said as they lead you to the desk watching to make sure you didn't make a run for it. " welcome to stark tower do you have an appointment?" The woman said smiling falsely. Annoyed you smile back " yes I'd like to go to my room upstairs and unpack my bags before I meet my father. Mr.Stark" you snapped dropping the smile. Her face morphed to shock for a spit second " Mr. Starks daughter resides in Malibu." You glare at her turning looking to the guards watching the situation before turning back to her with a smile " does Jarvis work down here?" Her eyebrows furrowed her mouth opening and closing as she looked around. " yes?" You said leaning forward then pushing yourself off the desk and to the middle of the room. " Jarvis you hear me buddy?" There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room stopped and looked to you. " good afternoon Miss.Stark how was your flight?" Turning back to the woman at the desk you smiled, filled with pure rage " it was good, thanks for booking it can you call me an elevator down here?"   
" already on its way" grabbing your bags you move towards the doors as they opened " I'm so sorry" you hear the woman at the front desk call out as the doors close and begin moving upwards. 

Dragging your bags down the halls as Jarvis lead you to your room you looked passed all the doors till you finally came to a stop " this is your room miss.Stark." Thanking him you put the bags on the bed looking over the room.   
It was simple much like your room back at the beach house. Light grey walls and white furniture splayed out around the room. The sheets matching the small decor almost perfectly, the blue green colour accenting beautifully. Smiling slightly you unpacked quickly then leaving your room to follow the halls to find your father. 

After wandering for what felt like hours you finally found a lounge with a small bar to the side and stairs to what looked like a lab. Going to the bar you grab an open bottle of whiskey and take a quick swig, just as you put the bottle back you heard Tony walk down the stairs swiftly " yes I'm on my way now." You ducked down as he crossing the lounge towards the balcony. Standing up you watch the suit take off outside.   
Sighing you move to the couch falling back against it, leaning your head back looking up at the lab. Humming curiously you stand moving towards the lab. " Jarvis bud will you open the door?" You said trying your hand print but he didn't reply. " ok" you sighed pulling the panel down and hacking in.   
In under five minutes the door slid open and you smiled triumphantly walking in. Besides the mess, the only thing in there was a newer looking model of his suit. Walking to it it opened up, ready to walk into. Looking around quickly you step inside it the suit closed behind you powering on. " holy shit" you said taking a step forwards almost tipping over. " Jarvis where'd my dad go?" The screen instantly changed to a map " he's on a Shield mission Miss.Stark I would prefer you stay here"   
" is this suit combat ready?" You said slowly walking down the stairs towards the balcony. " it is fully operational but has not been completely tested yet, I would really recommend you remain here." Ignoring him you move out to the edge of the balcony. "How do I make this thing fly" the thrusters start up and instantly you fly up. Screaming you flail causing the suit to spin around in the air probably looking like a deflating balloon. "FLY STRAIGHT FLY STRAIGHT FLY STRAIGHT" you screamed stiffing like a board hoping that would work. The suit straighten out and began flying towards the water following the map to your dad. " holy fuck this was a bad idea" breathing heavily still. 

Hours passed and you finally see a large boat looking thing up in the sky explode on the side. Speeding up you fly towards the explosion looking for people who might need help. A small jet landing on the top. Just as you get to the routers you see steve struggling to fight off the intruders. Only meeting him once after his return from the ice you both became quick friends. Flying towards them you grab the man with the gun and fly through the doorway landing on top of him. Groaning you stood watching the blond " Anna? " he said in between breaths " hey Steve. you didn't see me" you said quickly taking off as his face morphed to confusion.   
Landing by the jet you watched the men load back on. " Hey wait" you yelled holding out you arm ready to blast them. Before you even knew what hit you you were laying on your back, the suits face plate gone. A familiar blond man stood above you aiming a bow towards your face " bring her" a voice said from the jet. And then everything went black. 

Coming to you felt your head banging in pain. Reaching up you finally felt the tug of the rope binding your hands. Eye flying open you sit up realizing where you were.   
On the couch in the lounge of stark tower, hands bound and alone.   
Trying to stand you feel a dizzy spell and fall back against the couch " you are a brave and young fighter." A man said from behind you. Turning you see him, dressed in black and green from head to toe. His raven black hair slicked back and a wicked smile that screamed evil. " who are you" you said watching as he strode towards you. " I am Loki, of Asgard and you are the daughter of the man of iron yes?" He said stopping to stand in front of you. " what do you want" Loki smiled one again " I will rule this world and I think perhaps you shall rule with me" he leaned down grabbing your chin and licking your cheek. Just as he let go you spit in his face. " my father will stop you. He's gonna come save me just you watch." His eyes burned with rage as he wiped his face. " your father can not stop me and I hardly think he knows your even here" he snapped. " fuck you." You spat watching as he smirked " that can be arranged" he chuckled darkly grabbing you by the hair and pulling you to your feet. Screaming he picks you up  
Hauling you towards the bedrooms. 

Dropping you down on the bed he begins unbuckling his clothes as you cry trying to roll away. " this is what you wanted right?" He said ripping off your tights and shirt  
" to be taken by a god?" He yanked your bra down licking your nipples causing you to thrash and scream harder trying to get away. " well my darling" he ripped off your underwear " then you shall have it" he said pinning your arms above you and pushing your legs apart, leaning down to whisper in your ear " Iv always wondered if you petty humans could bare a frost giant" he smiled looking in to your eyes " please no" you choked out, tears running down your face. His fingers trail down to your nether regions finding the sensitive bud, his fingers flick over it making your body Jerk as you gasp. He does it again and again watching as you try and hold back your moans. Slowly his finger slips down to your dripping slit. " your body betrays you" he said his finger slowly sinking into you and his thumb still works your clit. You gasp letting out a loud moan. Your back arches up in both pleasure and an attempt to get away, he thrusts his finger slowly before adding a second and curling his fingers hitting something making you yelp as you come. Walls clenching around his fingers your body spasming hard. he groans " so tight my pet" slipping his fingers out and lining himself up. 

He pushes in groaning, slowly filling you up. You squeeze your eyes shut whimpering at the size of him. He thrusts hard and fast the pain slowly subsiding but tears slip down your face because he's taken the thing most precious to you. Licking the tears his thrusts become faster and more erratic. Just as you think he is going to come you rip your hands from his and try to push him away but he pushes you back down and lets himself go within you. Finally letting you go you pull yourself off the bed and onto the floor backing to the wall. Finishing the last buckle of his tunic he walks towards you, " no please just leave me alone" you sob as he grabs you by the wrist hauling you to your feet and dragging you towards the door. Grabbing the blanket off the bed you try wrapping it around yourself as he pulls you to the lounge throwing you to the floor.  
Standing at the window he watches waiting for something.

(Tonys pov) 

He finally made it to the tower landing across the balcony from Loki. Slowly walking into the lounge as Loki did the same. Stepping inside he instantly saw his daughter laying there shaking, covered in bruises wrapped in a sheet on the floor. " Annie?" He said taking a step towards her but Loki stepped in between.   
" please tell me your going to appeal to my humanity" Loki said almost laughing  
" no actually I'm going to threaten you". Loki chucked " you should have left your armour on for that"   
" well its seen a bit of mileage, and you have the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" He said making his way to the bar as Loki laughed again " stalling me won't change anything"   
" no no. I'm threatening. No drink you sure? I'm having one" tony said watching Loki turn to face the glass. " the chitauri are coming and nothing with change that. What have I to fear" he said facing tony once more. " the avengers that's what we call our selfs. Earths mightiest heroes type of thing-"

(Your pov) 

Loki and tony were talking but you didn't listen, you laid shaking with fear, hoping your father would win this. Loki grabbed tony and threw Him out the window. The sound of shattering glass made the tears that had built up softly fall down your face. You blacked out, your body couldn't handle the stress anymore so you let the darkness consume you. 

When you woke up you were somewhere else. It was dark and smelled of blood. You sat up from the bed you were placed in. The room was small no windows, and only one door. You stood running towards the door turning the handle, screaming when it didn't turn. Slowly sliding down the wall you broke down crying.   
The room had a small toilet, sink and bathtub on the left side, to the right was the bed. 

Loki had left you to die, in the nicest way he probably could have.  
As you continued getting deeply lost in thought the door began to hiss and soon open causing you to snap back into reality. A man dressed in all black stepped in with a tray of food. Handing it to you before leaving, latching the door behind him. Something about him was familiar, maybe it was his hair colour or the unnatural blue that his eyes seemed to radiate. Your thoughts didn't last long as you turned your attention to the tray he left behind. It had a bowl of soup and an empty glass you assumed you were to fill using the sink. You finished the bowl with speed pouting almost at the fact that there was no more.   
You sighed in contempt knowing you wouldn't get more till dinner, or maybe breakfast. You laid on the bed, letting sleep claim you in the hopes you would wake up back in your room with the comforting promise that it was all a dream. 

Of course that promise never came. What seemed like years went by since you woke up in this room. You had soon realized that Loki's attempt at getting you pregnant succeeded. You grew in size rather quickly, and the young man who brought your food could hardly keep up. He was rather nice in a way, besides the fact that he was holding you captive. You woke to a stabbing pain in your belly causing you to jolt awake In fear that something was wrong. Taking a minute to calm down you rubbed your belly while calming your breathing. A stabbing pain shot through you, quickly telling you exactly what was happening. Letting it ride out you slowly stood off the bed and waddled to the door. Banging and screaming as loud as you could you tried to get help, silently praying that you wouldn't have to do this yourself. 

The contractions went on for hours each one getting closer and closer. Waddling back and forth in the room till finally your water broke. Screaming for help you stood frozen in fear that you would have to deliver your baby your self. Moving back to the bed you laid down breathing heavily common sense kicking in. " ok. I can do this. It can't be that hard right?" Just as another scream ripped from you the door burst open. The young man eyes wide in panic runs to your side. " doctor" is all you could say through gritted teeth. He ran out the door leaving it wide open as he hopefully went for help.   
Moments later he comes running back with a man in worse shape then her. His eyes sunken in and his clothes ripped and stained with blood. " I doctor" he said with a heavy accent before yelling at the guard in another language before the guard took off. 

The man looked at you pointing at himself before he stared to breath in and blow out a weird way then pointed to you. Following his breathing he smiled and nodded just as the young guard returned holding what looked like gloves, a blanket and scissors. Wide eyed you dropped your head back onto the thin mattress laughing slightly in terror " in going to die." The doctor squatting in between your legs bobbed his head up " push" he said thickly. Obeying you screamed pushing as hard as you could, pushing every time you felt him squeeze your leg. Hours passed and the young guard sat holding your hand as you took a small break. Feeling the doctor squeeze your leg again you gripped the young guards hand screaming as you pushed hard, the bones grinding together in the poor boys hand. hours of pain and pressure passed the pressure only worsening when finally it all disappeared and the pain began to dial down. Moments later the baby began to cry, you laughed as you let the young guards hand go and watched as the doctor handed him the baby. Wrapping the little bundle in a small blanket he cleaned its face as he leaned down showing your baby to you. Trying to keep your eyes open you succeed just long enough to see the doctor stand fear covering his face as he began to yell at the boy. Your vision turning black. 

The beeping is what came first, the soft beeping of a heart monitor. Slowly feeling the scratchy blankets under your fingers, you tried to open your eyes.   
Finally successful you looked around the room, it was dull and empty besides the bed and small medical things behind it displaying readings from you. Sitting up you pulled the oxygen tube from your nose and the IV from your arm. Groaning you dry washed your face and moved off the bed subconsciously moving to hold your belly you looked down shocked. You had absolutely no baby fat left, almost like you hadn't given birth at all. Then it hit you, rushing to the door you yanked it open and ripped through the halls looking for your baby. Hall after hall you ran finally seeing the guard from that night. His eyes were popping out of his head as you ran to him tears rushing down your face " baby where's my baby" you grabbed him pulling him as he tried to calm you down. Leading you down the halls he stopped in front of a door with a small window looking into the room. Moving to the door you tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge. Pulling yourself on your toes you looked through the window seeing a little girl no more then four. You looked back to the man " is this some kind of joke?" He took a moment before he pulled a phone from his boot and showed you the screen. The date in big writing, august 2nd 2016. Eyes wide you looked to the young girl tears streaming down your face. " please" he put his hand on your shoulder pulling you back and opening the door. Looking at him you hugged him and went through looking at the girl. She was wearing a black jumper that matched her jet black hair, looking at you you could see her eyes were blue with green specks and up close the freckles that covered her nose and cheeks were a faint blue. " hi" you said sitting down in front of her and her toy. The girl looked up at her curiously, " you speak English." She said her attention moving back to what looked like some kind of robot dog. " yes I do. My names Anna what's yours?" The girl looked at you for a moment confused by your question.   
" I don't have a name, my handler says it's not necessary. But I like your name it's pretty." holding back your tears your smiled " then how about we pick a name, just between you and me?" The little girls eyes widened " really?" She asked smiling  
Nodding you hummed for a moment " how about daisy?" The girls nose wrinkled as she frowned making you laugh slightly " ok how about, hmmm how about Maria? Or Sarah?" The girls eyebrows came together for a moment them she shook her head.   
" I like Mara." The girl smiled making you laugh "alright Mara." 

The guard let you see Mara as often as he could sneak you in until he stopped coming. Not long after another guard came to deliver your food, never seeing the young boy again. As Weeks rolled around you fell into a deep depression, not moving not eating. When it got to a week the guard had to bring in a doctor to put in an IV to keep you hydrated and healthy. After your second attempt on your life the guard had moved into the room. Switching shifts with an older man to keep you from harming yourself. 

It was the first bang that woke you, the sound of the guard falling off his chair following. Sitting up you hear it again, explosions. You look look at the guard as he turns to look at you, his eyes wide. Both sitting in the room trying to listen for anything beyond the door. It's a while before the silence turns to guns and yelling, this time close by. Once the guns stop you hear banging again, like each door is being kicked down as if they weren't solid metal. The guard finally stands holding his gun to the door, signalling for you to get behind him. Following the order a loud bang follows, watching the door with wide eyes as the outline of a fist is bulging out of the door. Another and another before the door falls to the floor. The guard shoots, and you close your eyes and cover your ears. Finally it stops and opening your eyes the guard it on the floor, his neck twisting unnaturally. With wide eyes you slowly look up to the figure standing over his body, his eyes starring into yours. His left arm gleaming in the low light. " this is the last one steve. I'm bringing her out now." He spoke into a com before slowly raising his hand " If you want out of here follow me." He said glancing at the IV still poking into your arm. Swiftly pulling it out you run past him and out down the halls, " hey!" He yelled following you. Running wildly you finally make it to her door, banging on it you try to push the door open before your swiped up and onto the metal armed mans shoulder. " come on stop hitting me, your going to break something." He said as you thrashed and sobbed trying to get back to the door. " STOP STOP PLEASE YOU CANT LEAVE HER." You finally said making him stop and put you down. Running back to the door you kept pushing on it, hysterical. " Steve Iv got a woman trying to break down a heavily reinforced door I might need a hand."   
Pushing you out of the way he slams his left side into the door, again and again. Finally just as the door is about to break down you hear a voice you never thought you'd hear again. "Anne?" Steve slows down stunned to see you, but you don't pay attention. just as he grabs you into a tight hug the other man finally gets the door down, tearing away from his hold you rush into the room finding Mara tucked into the corner, holding her robot dog tightly. Picking her up you sob grasping her like a life line and her the same. 

Steve ignored his shock quickly picking you up bridal style and running after the man in all black with the metal arm. Mara shaking in fear.   
Making it out of the building and into a snow covered forest, Steve runs you both to their jet quickly letting you down inside and struggling to buckle you in as the other man starts to take off. Lifting into the air you hear a big explosion making the jet shake as you fly away. 

Steve's (POV)

After an hour of flying in silence he watched the little girl curl up on Anna's lap and quickly fall asleep. Taking a long look at the girl he finally spoke up, "we thought you were dead" Anna looked up at him, her eyes empty " so did I" she said void of all emotion. " who is she?" He said making her look down at Mara " she's my daughter. She going to be five next year." Doing the math he looks up shocked " she's loki's"   
Nodding she brushes back the girls hair. " not long after I woke up in that place I found out I was pregnant. After I gave birth I passed out, and when I woke up I found out I'd been in a coma for four years." She looked back at the girl sighing " my guard, he snuck me in to see her every now and then before he disappeared, I never got to tell her I'm her mom." Rubbing his face " there's still time to tell her." Nodding she sighed.   
" we still got a while to go, so get some rest and when we get back to base I'll call your dad." Smiling she leans her head back letting her eyes drift close.

 

Sighing in content you let your eyes open slowly. Looking around you see your in a bedroom, the windows letting you look out over a jungle. You sat up looking around panic spreading through you like a wild fire. You stood moving around the room before you went through the door following the halls finally coming into a kitchen area only to see Steve trying to feed her oatmeal. " come on, your just as stubborn as your father" he said as she giggled along with Bucky who was sitting watching the whole thing from across the kitchen. " Anna!" you smiled nodding as you moved closer. She was wearing one of Steve's tee shirts that he pinned to make a onesie. " so you can talk!" He said beginning to eat the oatmeal himself. " yes quite well, but only when she wants to. She's a lot like Loki. Very quiet, very smart and very tricky. Right miss mischief?" You said looking towards her for the last few words causing her to grin. 

Nodding towards the door, you follow Steve out to the hall " Tony and I aren't on the best terms so we're going to have to wait a few days till we can contact Tony." Nodding " it's fine, Maras going to need time to accustom before moving around."   
" Steve!" Bucky's voice cracked through the silence causing you both to look towards the kitchen walking in you both stopped watching as Bucky floated up in the air, his face painted with terror. " no magic in the house, only when it's practice time!" You said watching as Bucky dropped to the floor. Getting up he scrambled towards you and Steve " what the fuck" he said panting. " like I said she's a lot like Loki."


	2. Bucky

It didn’t take long for you to catch up on what you had missed and you had missed a lot apparently. 

Steve had sent tony a package telling him to contact him about you. It didn’t take long for tony to call the burner phone, his voice full of contempt and his words slurs.  
“ this is a whole new level of low Rodgers.” He spat into the phone Steve handed you the phone and smiled slightly   
“dad?” You said sounding desperate even through your own ears. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before a choked sob came through the line. “Annie is that really you?” He cried desperately letting out your own tears you nod even though he can’t see you. “yeah it’s me dad.” Both crying and trying to talk Tony asks for Steve back.   
They talk for a moment and without a word Steve hangs up. Looking to you he smiled and wraps his arms around you “ tony said we can all come back. He’s going to help try and renegotiate the accords. Thank you.” You hug him tighter “ Steve you literally saved me after almost six years in hydras hands I should be thanking you. You gave me a chance to live again.” You both cry tears of joy and hug for what could have been hours when Bucky walks into the lounge and stops raising his brow “ didn’t realize the lounge was booked for girl time” he sassed making you and Steve break apart and laugh. 

You decided to tell tony about Mara when you could finally get to him, telling him about your rescue from hydra after years over the phone is one thing but telling him about your five year old daughter is probably something you should do in person. 

After a week Steve convinced Bucky that it was time to go back. So packing what little you had and some snacks for Mara you followed Steve and Bucky onto a jet ready to see your father for the first time in almost six years. To say you were nervous was an understatement, after hours of mild conversation throughout the jet and only an hour before you could see your father. 

“two minutes out” Buckys voice ran through your ears taking a breath you picked up Mara’s sleeping form before Bucky motioned for him to take her. Touching down both super soldiers stood behind you. One dressed in full combat gear while the other held a small child snuggled into his neck. As the ramp opened you could see Tony standing there waiting as it opened enough for you to duck under and run to him. Doing just that you hugged not caring about the two soldiers awkwardly standing back waiting for the moment to end. 

“ god I thought I would never see you again” he pulled back but held her head in his shaky hands “ i couldn’t save you and for that I’m never going to forgive myself” you hugged him once more telling him it was going to be ok. After five minutes of hugging and heartfelt apologies tony finally looked back to the soldiers confused “Didn’t know you and Barnes were a thing, let alone adopted some poor kid.” He snarked leading everyone into the lounge you looked back seeing both Steve and Bucky’s impossibly red faces. “ me ‘n buck.. we aren’t uh she’s not ours” Steve just managed to stutter out. Making tony turn back opening his mouth but you had cut him off “she’s mine.” You looked to the floor as all eyes went to you including small tired ones from your loud confession. Tony looked to the little girl taking in her raven black hair and her blue green eyes and pale skin. Looking back to his daughter his mind flashes images of   
The invasion, the last time he’d seen his daughter. Shaking on the floor covered in bruises, her face streaked with tears and her eyes void of all comprehension.   
Looking back to the girl and turns away trying to gather himself “ I let this happen to you. I saw you right there broken and crying and I just. I could have done something I coul-“ you hugged him “you couldn’t have and I never once blamed you. What Loki did was wrong and I’ll always hate him for that but he gave me her and even though hydra tried to take her from me I beat them Mara is all I had and without her I would have lost myself and for that I have to thank him.” Mara squirmed in buckys grasp, taking her from the soldier she hugs you and smiling she quietly said she loved me too.

You had been surprised how well tony took the whole grandparent thing.   
You had sat with him talking for awhile about what had happened, and about your daughter. He was happy again stating that the whole team should return and restart the avengers. Of course you could see that tony and Bucky were not friends but as the rest of them slowly came back they seemed to act as if nothing was wrong.

After a few weeks settling into your home Tony had said he was planning a welcome back party. Knowing your father you had made sure Mara was asleep before asking Jarvis to watch her while you went to get ready for what would probably end in drunken stupor. 

Natasha, Tony, Steve and another woman you didn’t know well Wanda sat in the lounge nursing tumblers and chatting. You had left the group, too overwhelming with the normalcy of the party and moved to the bar at the edge of the room. “ it feels weird right? Just sitting and acting like nothings changed?” You looked to Bucky who had taken the seat next to you you nodded sipping your drink “ my dad wants everything to go back to what it was, I mean he’s changed so much since I last saw him but he still treats me like I’m a kid.” He nods “ I get that. Steve did the same thing at first but after I kinda flipped out he realized that I’m not the same and learned about the new me. Just takes time” he smiled reassuringly making you smile in return “ Can I?” You looked down at his arm making his eyes follow yours “ oh uh yeah sure” he said raising the sleeve of his shirt “ sometimes I forget I have it, other times I don’t know how I ever could forget” he opens and closes his fist letting you run your hands down the metal plates. “ Steve told me that you were friends as kids and that he thought you had died before you were found with hydra but he didn’t say much else. He moved his arm away sighing “don't want to scare you away just yet so I'll spare the details for tonight" he waved it off making you frown. " well how about you and I catch some dinner and we can tell each other about our pasts" he looked up at you about to say no when you spoke before him " I may not have had a long life like yours and I can't say how bad its been but I've been through hell just like you and practicality everyone else in this room. You don't have to be alone anymore. I won't push you away no matter what you've done and I'll promise you that" he was in shock. He was looking at you with a face of astonishment and disbelief making you frown " Mara doesn’t trust others easy, she trusts the others because I told her stories about them but with you she’s just as calm. So if she trusts you then so do i.” He smile widely causing you to do the same " I never met Loki but she's really powerful for how young she is." You smiled " just think. Most parents deal with teens dating, but I'll be here making sure she's keeping her magic safe and not trying to take over the world" 

As weeks turned into months you and nat had began training to protect yourself, Steve and you turned into the same sappy friends you had been and tony pretty much only came out of his cave for ‘family time’ as he like to call it. You and Bucky spent a lot of time together, whether it was talking about simple things in our lives or sitting watching cartoons on the couch with Mara. Things had been good all around. 

It wasn’t until Mara had fallen asleep on your lap watching the little mermaid and Bucky moved his arm around your shoulders that you had even thought he liked you more then a friend. Natasha had made Little jabs while sparing about his time with you but until this moment you thought you were just friends. Lost in thoughts you slowly drifted off on the couch. 

Letting your eyes open you notice your still on the couch, a pillow under your head and a thick fuzzy blanket laid over you. Finally you hear Mara and Bucky laughing somewhere behind the couch, sitting up and turning you see them playing janga. The tower rid of half it’s blocks but still miraculously standing. The young girl smirked evilly at Bucky before using her powers to push a block from the base while holding it still so it won’t fall. “ your cheating!” He let out exasperated throwing his arms out towards the tower to emphasize his point. The girl giggled still wearing her evil smirk “ prove it” she challenged making Bucky growl and squint his eyes at her “fine! I quit you win.” You laugh loudly making them both look at you in surprise “ ah sh- oh I mean dang we woke you” Bucky said standing and grabbing the box for the game while Mara lifted all the blocks in one go and used her powers to gently guide them into the box. Finally standing you move around the couch picking up Mara and swinging her around making her scream and laugh. Putting her down you move towards Bucky “ do you mind watching her while I shower quickly? If not I can-“ he nodded “ I got it doll take all the time you need” you smiled once again, leaning forwards and kissing his cheek thanking him before quickly shuffling towards the elevator. 

It was after Mara went to bed that you and Bucky talked about the kiss. It wasn’t all that amazing or even on the mouth but it proved to each other that there was something there. Agreeing to keep it off the books and to take it slow. 

Bucky has taken you to a restaurant not far from the tower just days before your birthday. You had forgotten your birthday was coming up and tony had said he was throwing some big party filled with people she didn’t know. Sitting with Bucky under the dim lights of the Italian restaurant felt, right. “ thank you for taking me out tonight, this is much better then what my dad planed. He smirked “ well I’m glad you agreed doll, I thought you could use some time out on the town.” You let out a huff “ I’m surprised our parents let us leave the nest for the night” you said voice dripping of sarcasm “ honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if they were in the bushes outside the window” Bucky joked making you laugh. 

 

Tony’s party was ridiculous. Almost a hundred people you didn’t know showed up to get drunk off their asses" what the fuck!" You called out to Bucky who had come just to keep you from being devoured by people “ yeah” he said handing you another glass of vodka.” This is making me want to get drunk for all the wrong reasons” grabbing the bottle and taking a swig he nods “ this is ridiculous.”   
“ it’s only been an hour and everyone’s already smashed. Look at Steve over there he looks so uncomfortable.”   
“ well why don’t we ditch this shit show and go back to my room-“ you raised your brow at him making him sputter “ no no no no that’s not what I meant I mean unless you wanted to but I meant we could go back to my room and watch a movie where it’s quiet.” Laughing you nod standing and following him back to his room. “your so cute when your flustered” he turned to me looking bothered “ I am not cute” he said moving to unlock his door “I am the worlds deadliest assassin, with over 70 years of killing under my belt.” You rolled your eyes “ look at you! All flustered it's cute. Assassin or not you are cute." You laughed as he closed the door but turning quickly and grabbing you by the wrist he pushes you against the door and himself against you. Catching your breath from the surprise you smirk at his attempt to scare you " easy there Sarg a gal like me could get the wrong impression of ya." You faked a Brooklyn accent making his eyes darken With lust. " well we wouldn't want that, would we now doll." He licked his lips leaning closer, his lips ghosting over your own. " I wouldn't mind" you said bringing your hands through his hair " baby doll you keep doing that and I won't be able to stop." He let his lips drift down to your neck kissing your pulse lightly, letting out a breath you tilt your head up " I didn't say you should." He stopped moving to look into your eyes opening his mouth to as if you were sure but you kissed him first " shut up and fuck me Barnes." Throwing caution to the wind he pressed his lips to yours lifting you up to wrap your legs around his core. His left hand holding you to him while is right skillfully removed your bra from under your shirt. Walking to the bed he lets you down and immediately you go for his belt but he grabs your hands with one hand and rips you shirt off with the other. You yelp making him freeze his brows coming together in fear. Shaking your head you try and move forwards to kiss him but he still held your hands firm looking directly into your eyes " are you sure?" You nodded breathing yes and using your legs still wrapped around him to pull you closer to the growing firmness in his pants. Groaning he leans down taking one of your nipples into his mouth gasping as he bites down softly. Slowly as he makes his way to the other you are still grasping him for dear life, you didn't know it could feel so good.  
Your fingers dragging through his hair and down his back he groans sending a shocking vibration to your breast. Letting out a moan you arch your back upward, out of breath you just manage to say "wait" making him stop instantly pushing him off you sit up and quickly move to take his shirt off before he could ask If you were ok. Both still wearing pants you can see his bulge pressing firmly against his jeans while you were dripping wet with lust. "Here" is all he said as he pushed you back down on the bed slipping his fingers into the waistband of your pants, lifting your hips he slowly pulls down your pants and underwear leaving you bare for him to see. He throws your pants somewhere across the room while you push him down on the bed kissing him as you undo his belt. Tugging down his jeans watching his member tenting in his boxers taking a shaky breath you move to take them off but he stops you leaning up. " I'm fine. I just really need you. It wasn't completely a lie, you had needed him but the thought sent flashbacks to Loki making you want to vomit. Bucky didn't look convinced so he laid her down spooning her while trying the keep his hard cock from poking her. " Please buck I'm fine" you turned to face him but he still looked guilty " I shouldn't have pushed you" he shook his head moving to find his pants but you stop him "I promise you didn't push me into anything I don't want to do, I'm just nervous. This is my first time really doing all this, with Loki I didn't have a choice but with you I do and i want to." He looked into your eyes for a minute before he slowly Leaned forwards and softly pressed his lips to yours. Letting his hands slowly trail down your sides, stopping at your hips and lifting you onto his lap all while somehow not breaking the kiss. As his hands move down farther he slowly dips his right hand in between your legs, rubbing against something that made you jerk your hips towards him and moan loudly. Smirking he lets his fingers play with you before slipping one inside, fingers digging into his back your body try's to press down onto his fingers. Curling the finger a few times he pulls out but slowly adds another making you moan. He thrusts them slowly then curls them again and again getting faster, you feel heat overcome you, your vision white as you throw your head forwards into his neck as grasp him tightly as you come. Groaning you look to see him kneeling his boxers with his other hand, reaching down you move off his lap letting him take off the last garment between the both of you and let his cock spring free. He was big, bigger then you thought you could handle but Bucky pushed you back slowly kissing from your neck down. "don't worry It won't hurt" he said letting his tip press against your entrance. "please" is all you could manage to say between breaths and he guided himself to you. "you ready?" He said, his voice husky and out of breath. You nodded and almost instantly he began to push himself into you. Stopping at the tip you already feel that build up starting again, he was big and he slowly eased himself into you carful not to hurt you. He stopped half way groaning deeply, his fists tightly grasping the bedsheets next to your head. "порно" he whispered Into your ear as he bottomed out. He waiting for a moment letting you stretch out before he began moving. You moaned dragging your fingers through his hair as he sucked on your pulse speeding his thrusts.  
It didn't take long for him to cum bringing you with him as he let himself go within you. With the last of his energy he flips you both over so that your laying on his chest, his cock still seated within you. Smiling he kisses your forehead drifting off while you follow him into sleep. 

You were startled awake by something falling onto your face making you yelp and sit up quickly trying to figure out what had hit you, Bucky shot up at your yelp pointing a gun at Natasha who was standing by the door looking unimpressed. Throwing his pants at him she glared at you both "get up" she practically growled before turning and leaving the room. You look to Bucky who still didn't look completely awake, as he lowered the gun and looked towards you. Guilt covering his face, you quickly lean forwards to kiss his nose before slipping out of bed and getting dressed, " fuck, i don't think i can walk" you joked but turning you could see bucks guilt again. Doing up your pants and pulling on your shirt you move around the bed and stand in front of him " stop it" he looked up at you pulling on his socks " what?" Cocking your head you glare at him " stop feeling guilty, we did nothing wrong." He nodded " Im fine, your fine we will be fine." He nodded " I just don't want to hurt you doll" he stood hugging her " you didn't, now lets go before we get grounded." Laughing he lead her through the door and towards the lounge. 

Heading out to the lounge you see nat and Steve sitting both holding cups of coffee with looks of disappointment. "Good morning" you said smiling awkwardly as you held Bucky's arm in your own. " Tony's going to kill you when he finds out, honestly I don't think anythings going to stop him this time" Nat said calmly from the couch next to Steve who's cheeks were a bright pink. Hugging Bucky's arm tighter you see his face morph to shame. " look I know you this is going to be hard and it's going to get ugly but I know my dad, if he really loves me then he'll respect my decision." Nat raised her brow " I don't think he's going to see that, bucks still on thin ice after he-" Natasha stopped looking at Bucky before her expression changed to one of anger, Steve's face quickly changed to shock, you looked to Bucky who let his head drop, hair hiding his face " you didn't tell her?" She questioned him in Russian knowing you and Steve wouldn't know what was being said "no" he simply replied " tell her. Or I tell Stark" he looked towards you his eyes wet with tears "I can't lose her" he said looking into your eyes " if you don't tell her, she'll hate you for not telling her" he nodded knowing Natasha was right, she was always right. He turns towards you, his face serious as both Steve and Natasha stand and leave them to talk. Leading you to the couch he sits and you follow, confused, looking for answers. " Tony and I don't exactly get along" he said making you raise your brow " uh yeah no shit" he shakes his head " the reason is because on December 16th 1991 the winter soldier was given a mission" he said watching as you put the pieces together " I killed his parents" He said sadly. "oh James" you put your hands on his face " it wasn't you" he chuckled bitterly pulling away from your hold " it was me" he snapped " I strangled your grandmother and beat your grandfather with the same hands that touched you" he stood " im a monster" he began to leave when you grabbed his arm. But he flinched and ripped his arm away pulling you to the floor. " I've seen monsters, been taken by monsters. Don't you dare call yourself a monster, you were used and I don't blame you for any of it, doesn't matter if you killed my grandparents, it wasn't you." Bucky's knees buckle and he joins you on the floor, you are both crying now. You move to hug him sitting in his lap as his tears drip down your shoulder. 

After a few weeks basically everyone knew you were together, besides Tony.  
You and Bucky had fought over telling Tony about your relationship, he said you shouldn't be afraid but you were terrified of what would happen.   
But after almost an hour of yelling you gave in, agreeing to tell him. 

walking to the lab knowing he would be there, You scanned your hand and walked through the door, instantly assaulted by the blasting speakers playing ACDC. You tried yelling to Jarvis to pause the music but couldn't overpower the music. Rolling your eyes you moved towards his desk muting the music. " hey" he said looking up at you before smiling " hey kiddo, what's up?" He turned his attention back to what looked like new parts for a suit. " dad, after Loki I-" you took a deep breath as he looked up at you concerned " after what Loki did, I thought I was going to die. Never live to grow old, or fall in love. Even after Steve and Bucky found me, I felt broken and lost." Tony took a step towards you opening his mouth to speak but you stopped him. " I never thought I could be happy again, but I fell in love, he saved me from hydra and he saved me from myself. It was wrong to keep it from you and I'm sorry but I was afraid,   
afraid that you wouldn't understand or accept us because I-" he grabbed you pulling you into a hug " Annie I'll always love you, I always have and if that means I gotta give cap the shovel talk then I will" He tried to smile. " Dad me and Steve are just friends I'm in love with James." He froze for a moment before pulling away confused "what?"   
" I love James. He helped me get through what hydra did when they had me and I try to do the same for him. He treats Mara like she's his own and I don't think anyone could love her more then he and I both do and-" he stormed off his suit flying after him, knocking you to the ground as he hunted Bucky. 

Bucky's POV 

Bucky sat on Anna's bed watching The Incredibles for the second time today with Mara as she sat glued the the TV. He had heard the repulser just before the door flew of its hinges, Bucky grabbing the toddler shielding her from the splinters flying through the room. " Tony wait, please let me just-" tony readied his repulser once more making Bucky's grip on the little girl tighter. Through Tony's blind rage he didn't see Mara and forced him off the bed and across the room. Tony lashed out and he let him, the sound of the young girls screams sending Steve into the room like lightning. Looking between the girl and his friend, Steve quickly ran to the bed picking up the girl and rushing out as she kicked and screamed. Bucky was at least grateful that she didn't have to see this. Bucky didn't fight back, his face already bruised and a burn on his chest from a repulser. Tony had his hand pointed out ready to hit I'm once more when out of thin air Mara had appeared covering Bucky, blocking Tony's shot. " Mara please" he said trying to shield her from tony who hadn't put down his arm but hadn't fired the shot " don't hurt my Daddy" she yelled as tears streaked her face. Bucky looked to her in shock before looking back to tony. Tony slowly lowered his hand still reaching out, Bucky grabbed his hand and he pulled himself up. Using his metal hand to hold the little girl still clinging to him. Without a word he left, passing Steve who stood at the door shocked. 

 

It took a while but Tony eventually got over you and Bucky dating, even began sassing Bucky which is as nice as he was going to get. Six months of peace between the avengers passed before Bucky went and stirred the pot. 

Nat, Steve, Tony, Clint, Wanda, Bucky, Mara and you sat in the lounge eating take out and chattering when Bucky stood and tapped his metal fingers against his glass, making you and Mara laugh as everyone looked to him with interest. Taking a breath he looks at you and Mara smiling quickly before turning his attention back to the others. " when I was a kid I had always wanted kids, I'd deny anyone who'd ask but I always wanted children of my own. Hydra took that away from me, I cant ever have my own kids. But when I met you" he turned towards you smiling " the second I looked at you I knew I was in love. For the first time since I had gotten away from hydra, I felt like the old Bucky Barnes, I felt like a dumb teenage boy without a care in the world because I had you and her" he looked to you and Mara. "So Anna Marie Stark, would you do me the honour of marrying me" he kneeled down pulling out a ring box and opening it. Your hands flew to your face, shocked. " Bucky, I love you too but I can't" you said watching his face fall " w-what?" He stuttered making you want to cry " fuck I'm terrible" you laughed "of course I'll fucking marry you" you grabbed his face and kissing him. " wait that's a yes?" He said desperately confused still laughing you nodded " yes" he kissed you and everyone cheered. " does that mean your gunna be my daddy for real?" Mara asked Bucky making you guilty for not telling her about her real father. Bucky nodded to the little girl pulling her into a hug and swinging her around making her scream and laugh. 

 

Three years later 

Though years had passed nothing had truly changed. Tony still picked on Bucky, Mara still picked on Bucky, occasionally Steve would join too. Mara turned nine just a little over a month ago and her magic was stronger than ever, the same going for her mischief. You and Bucky had finally got married, leaving for your honeymoon in Malibu just three day ago. 

The vacation away from everyone was supposed to last two weeks, with the gracious offer from Steve and Nat to babysit Mara. Although things never really work out as planned. You and Bucky were in the middle of a shower when your phone rang, of course you ignored the first few calls. But after getting out of the shower you saw seven missed calls from Steve. Instantly panicked you called him, when he answered you heart dropped, Mara had gotten sick and nobody knew what to do. That was it, honeymoon over, and back to New York. It had only taken a few hours to get to the tower but within that time Mara had gotten worse, her vitals had started to drop, she was ice cold and hadn't woken since Steve had called. 

" call Thor" Steve had said tried but refusing to leave his god daughter " no" you snapped grabbing your daughters hand but letting go just as quickly " she's so cold I can't even touch her" you said tears streaming down your face " please Anne Loki died years ago." Steve tried once more. You looked to Bucky who just nodded, nodding back you went to the roof, "Thor I don't know if this actually works but my dad, Tony he uh said you'd hear me. Look my daughter she's not fully human she is part asgardian   
And she is dying, I need your help please help her she doesn't have a lot of time left." You sobbed falling to your knees, " please" is all you can say before the clouds begin to swirl and a bright light appears next to you disappearing just as fast, leaving a man in red and silver with long blond hair standing next to you. " I am Thor, you are Tony Starks child?" Shocked you nod watching him offer his hand to help you from the ground " I am here to bring your child to Asgard, the healers will know more than I" he smiled reassuringly but leading him to Mara you weren't sure you could just let him take her. " this is Mara" you said leading the god into the med bay where Mara was, Bucky sitting next to her. The god stood next to her looking over her before reaching out to touch her, wincing and pulling his hand away "this is not of Asgard, we must bring her to the healers immediately." He said wrapping her in a blanket and quickly lifting her before marching back to the roof, you and Bucky right behind him.   
" hold onto me and I will bring you with me" Thor said making you quickly latch onto him " hold on I'm coming" Bucky said reaching out to Thor just as the light came down around them, ripping them upwards. 

Dazed you followed Thor to a big horse creature " take the horse, he will lead you to the palace, I will fly. He swung his hammer before flying off with Mara in his arm.   
Quickly you and Bucky mounted the six legged creature before it raced through the city towards the palace. Bucky jumped off the horse just as it stopped reaching up to help you down before quickly climbing the stairs towards Thor who had met to at the palace doors, " she is with the royal healer. this way." Thor said storming to the healers. Mara was still unconscious when you and Bucky had got to her, the healers had her on a pedestal sort of thing, holograms scanning over her.   
After and hour of the healers rushing about Mara trying to figure out what was wrong, they finally gave in " I'm sorry my prince but we do not know of this ailment. She will be dead by the second moon." Your knees buckled and Bucky held you to him, you had no tears left, you had nothing. Thor nodded " do not lose hope little stark, my father will know what to do." Thor stormed off, his cape fluttering behind him. After almost half an hour Thor comes in with an older man behind him. The king, Odin stopped as soon as his eyes landed on you. A shiver fell down your spin at the white haired mans stare. Blinking he moves to Mara his eyes running looking over her face, his hands slowly raising to touch her temples. Closing his eyes, Odin lets out a long sigh. Turning towards you " half human, half frost giant two spices that should have never been crossed." Thor's eyes widened " she is Loki's" he looked to you, while you held your eyes on Mara. " I hated him, he threw me at hydra to rot away. When I gave birth to her i wanted to beg them to kill her, but I went into a coma for four years. When I woke up one of the guards let me see her, and the second I laid eyes on her I lost that all that hate I'd built up. I'll never forgive Loki dead or alive, but I have to be thankful. Mara's the only reason I made it through hydra." Bucky kissed the side of your head tightening his hold on you. " I see" Odin said looking back to the Mara " you truly love this child"   
He placed his hand on her forehead, her skin slowly turning a light blue her eyes fluttering for just a second showing blood red " even though she is seen as a monster on Asgard and will be seen as so on Midgard?" He moved his hand from her, slowly her skin went back to its pale state. " with every fiber of my being" you said looking to the king. " and you" Odin looked to Bucky " you wed this woman, knowing of her past, do you love this child?" Bucky smiled " more then anything."   
Odin looked between you and Bucky then to Mara " very well then" he said with a sour tone. His body was engulfed in a green light that made your heart stop. The light faded and before you stood Loki. Thor moved to grab him but Loki stepped out of his path " brother if you wish for this child to die you are doing a splendid job." Thor stopped glaring at his brother " all this time, we think you dead. We mourn you. Where is father." Loki sighed " for the first time in my life I am taking responsibility for my actions and trying to save the child I forced upon a child. Do you really wish to do this now" he snapped at Thor making him shut up. Loki stepped towards Mara, his skin turning a deep blue, lighter blue ridges lining his face. Reaching forwards he placed his hands on Mara's head her skin turning blue once again. Loki closed his eyes focusing energy to his hands, within minutes her eyes slowly open. Making you rush towards her grabbing her hand " sweetheart can you hear me?" Loki let go of her head stepping back giving you and her space " what's with the blue dude" she groaned making you laugh and hug her Bucky moving forwards doing the same. As she sits up you turn to Loki " like I said I'll never forgive you. But she has powers that I have no clue to do with so if you are willing to train her then I'll make sure you get a room on earth. Loki shook his head " go" Thor said making Loki turn to him " tell me where father is and I will let you go and train her, before your sentencing." Loki nodded in thanks, turning to you Bucky and Mara smiling awkwardly. " your dads going to rip him in half" Bucky whispered to you making you smile. " why do you think Im letting him come back with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it thx :))


End file.
